The NICHD conducts studies focusing on child health and human development and as such has generated and will continue to generate a collection of human biospecimens pertaining to these research activities. The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) was conducted between 1959 and 1966 and designed to examine the relationships between perinatal events and neurological defects of the offspring in a total of 55,908 women across 12 hospitals. Offspring were followed through age 7, with approximately 70% retention for the duration of the study. Maternal serum was extracted from the blood collected serially during pregnancy from the date of study registration through delivery and stored in the National Institutes of Health repositories at minus 20 degrees Celsius. DIPHR has recently undertaken an extensive review of the known information regarding the CPP collection. This work has allowed us to propose two studies to use subsets of these specimens. One will be a pilot study to determine if genomic-quality DNA can be obtained from these samples, while the other proposes to explore the association between maternal immune activity during pregnancy and offspring neurodevelopment.